The Administrafive Core of the POl, Structure-funcfion analysis of infecfion- and vaccine-induced B-cell repertoires, will be led by the POl Principal Invesfigator, Stephen C. Harnson, working closely with an expenenced administrative assistant (to be named), with the grants and financial offices at Children's Hospital, and with IT support provided by SBGnd at Harvard Medical School. The core office will be located adjacent to the Pi's research laboratory. The core will provide organizafional structure for the P01; coordinate administrative and financial management; ensure regular communicafion between staff at Children's Hospital Boston and administrafive staff at the collaborafing institutions; maintain a POl web site, both for external and internal communicafion; manage communication among POl investigators, the external advisory board, and the NIH program officer; coordinate decision making by the POl leadership team about scientific priorifies and specific collaborative direcfions; monitor abstract and publication submission for compliance with agreements among the participating organizations; resolve authorship and related confiicts that cannot be settled by the authors or individual Pis; coordinate prompt handling of any IP disclosures that must pass through the technology transfer office at CHB; and coordinate with Pis of the Clinical Core and Projects 1-3, to ensure regulatory compliance and quality control for protecfion of human subjects as well as compliance with regulafions in all other areas (e.g., animal use, radiafion, biosafety).